1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device and a method thereof for portable computers, and more particularly to a security device and a method for controlling an operating status of a portable computer with a pager to prevent unauthorized access to infonnation stored in the portable computer, in the event of a theft or a loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, a locking device or a security device installed in portable computers are commonly used to prevent theft and provide security. Computer security has been a continuous problem in the art. Many personal computers are equipped with some type of security program to allow authorized users to access the computer and the data resident on the hard drive, while preventing unauthorized users from operating the computer. Typically, these security programs operate by preventing the complete boot-up of a computer without entry of a password by an authorized user. Usually these prior art systems also require a user to implement one of two options in which the user either manually enters a password to cause the security program to lock-out the computer, or to preset the computer to automatically lock the computer after some predetermined length of time when there is no activity at the computer. Thus, if a user walks away from his terminal, the computer will automatically lock after a predetermined time.
As computers and other expensive consumer electronic devices become smaller and more portable, the risk of their being stolen increases dramatically. Of particular concern is the theft of laptop computers.
Examples of known systems providing computer security are proved by U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,932 to Andrew Frederick Bulfer et al. entitled Security For Controlled Access Systems; U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,084 to Jeremy M. Isikoff entitled Device Security System; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,854 to Dale W. Dorinski et al. entitled Security System for Personal Computer.